Insanity
by always145kh
Summary: Three years after Julian's death. Inspired by Final Game by Amber13. Read to find out.
1. Alone

Jenny sat alone in an old wooden house creaking from age. She sat at a small wooden desk with a flickering lightbulb hanging from a string. On the desk was an old, faded book with yellowing pages. On the book were blood stained runes and oil spills. Jenny flipped through the pages, reading the tales the book could tell. Reading the secrets of the Shadowmen. Shadowmen were not people. Shadowmen were phenomenons. Like ghosts. Rare occurrences. Pareidolia. Hallucinations. Harmless. On the floor by the desk were piles and piles of books. New and old. Small and big. All on Norse Mythology. Celtic Mythology. Phenomenons. Ghosts. Illusions. Psychology. Shadowmen. Shadow people. The Hat Man. Jenny stopped in her book. She closed the book.

She set the book aside. With the others. She pulled a blank piece of binder paper from beneath a book. The sound of it filled her ears, reminding her of when a shadow man got ripped away from her. Like an illusion. She was doing all she could to find out something about him. About his race. There was nothing. It's been three years since the three games Julian put her through. Jenny had isolated the people she had known.

She had faked death.

She did it all to bring him back. To apologize. To let him continue his life. Instead. Jenny sat alone in an old wooden house creaking from age. The books were repeating themselves. Each one as useless as the last.

Jenny's hair had grown to fall below her knees. She hadn't bothered with it for three years.

Her skin had gone as pale as snow. She hadn't gone outside for three years.

The world was hollow. It repeated itself. The sun would come up. The sun would come down. The moon would come out, more each night, then it would come down. The sun would come up. Never changing. The world was hollow. Jenny sat alone in an old wooden house creaking from age. Reading. Every day.

Broken windows. Termite eaten wood. Jenny sat alone in an old wooden house creaking from age. She lifted a pen. She pressed it to the paper. She wrote. In runic.

Thurisaz. For the conflict in her life.

Raidho. For the journey she once had.

Mannaz. For the man she wished to find.

Wunjo. For the success she wished to find.

Uruz. For what Julian had used to pierce the worlds.

She put down the pen. Jenny picked up a knife. She opened her palm. Like she had. Everyday for the past three years. She cut her palm. Everyday for the past three years. Nothing worked. Nothing happened. But why should it?

 _Insanity: doing the same thing again and again and expecting different results_

 _-Einstein_

A book she'd read told her that. She was insane. She accepted it. Life repeated itself. Insanity happens. It will happen again and again. Because insanity was insanity. And Jenny was insane. She accepted it.

Blood dropped on the paper. It splattered. The world was hollow.

Jenny sat in an old wooden house creaking from age. She wasn't alone.

 **A/N: Just a very short chapter. Tell me if you like it or if you want me to update through reviews. I just thought I'd try a unique style. Till next time.**


	2. A Change

_Jenny sat in an old wooden house creaking from age. She wasn't alone._

There was silence. It stretched on.

And on.

And on.

Jenny stood. The chair wailed out a hollow scream. It seemed to melt into the unchanging world. Dying. There was silence. It stretched on.

There was a noise in the hallway. A footstep. Someone else was here. She wasn't alone.

"Hello?" Jenny called. Her voice seemed new. It hadn't been used for three years. She was almost surprised it worked. But, of course it had. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed.

Her voice was soft. Softer than she remembered.

There was another footstep.

And another.

And another.

There was a chuckle. It seemed to bounce off the walls. It echoed. It was unfamiliar.

Something had changed.

"Hello?" Jenny called again. Her voice echoed. Like the chuckle.

There was a knock. At her door. To her office. To her bedroom. To the room. She had spent her last three years in this room. Her office. Her bedroom.

The knock came again. Jenny expected to feel fear. She felt nothing. She felt calm.

"You may open the door." Jenny heard herself say it. She didn't know why. Why would this happen? Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed. Yet. Something had.

The door opened. It revealed who stood behind it.

All of a sudden.

The world wasn't hollow.

The world was full of life.

The world consistently changed.


	3. A Talk

**A/N: I give up on the new writing style I was investigating. Every review I get** **is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 _The door opened. It revealed who stood behind it._

 _All of a sudden._

 _The world wasn't hollow._

 _The world was full of life._

 _The world consistently changed._

A man stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans. White hair drooped down, covering his eyes though the electric blue still shone through, like a speck of sapphire peeking out from under a layer of unpolished rock.

The sound of birds chirping brought out a strange sense of Deja Vu in Jenny. She had heard it everyday, and yet she had never registered the noise before she saw Julian. Jenny fell back in her chair, her eyes glazing over the wave of astonishment.

Sunlight crept through a shattered window, casting tiny rainbows dancing across the room. Jenny recalled when she broke the window. It had been a week after her first attempt to call Julian back when she had punched the window continuously, when her hand had bled and tainted the house for the first time. Tiny shards of broken glass still lay on the ground where they had fallen on the ground three years ago.

"Julian." Jenny said. Her voice was flat, void of any emotion. She looked straight at him, unmoving, almost resembling a regal statue in her seated position.

"They told me to find you." Julian said, faked confusion lined his voice whilst a tone of anger and rage hid below. However, Jenny still saw through his facade. She gazed at him tiredly.

"Who?"

"That would be telling." He replied, abandoning all acts of innocence in replace of a cold, sharp intonation and a wolfish grin. Jenny's dull eyes continued to take him in.

"If it is your Elders who sent you to kill me, please inform them that I am beyond death." Jenny said, taking note of the flash of confusion that darted across Julian's face before his grin came back.

"How do you know of the Elders?" Julian inquired, accusation dancing across his features. Jenny gave him a quick, small, faked smile.

"That would be telling." She mimicked and wind blew in from the broken window, sending her long, honey hair in her face. She made no move to brush it aside, instead leaving it hanging over her nose and tickling her eyelashes.

"Your species is non-existent," Jenny said, her dull expression back in place and any traces of the fake smile gone. Julian laughed cruelly, his eyes narrowing like slits, the blue barely visible.

"Of course, human, you little whelps of scientists from Midgard know nothing about the nine worlds. You know nothing of the shadowmen." His eyes scanned the piles of books surrounding Jenny. "But, it seems that you have tried to find out about us, but to no avail." A smirk seemed to grow on his face as he gazed at her with dark triumph.

"Here's one you will find interesting." Jenny said monotonously, standing up and selecting a book. She tossed it towards Julian, and saw his eyes widen as he caught it and scanned the back.


End file.
